


Auror Training 101

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Who better to tutor Ron about Human Transfiguration for Auror Training.





	Auror Training 101

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Ron licked his lips.

 

He was lucky that none of the teachers at Hogwarts were like his new mentor in Auror training. He’d spent enough times under the covers of his four poster while alone in the dorms without provocation.

 

Tonks stood there in her living room in a short denim skirt and ripped up t-shirt tutoring him on human transformation while chewing on a string of licorice. It was making his mouth water and his eyes wander to forbidden places. He could almost taste the sugary sweet, almost smell the dewy sweat of her.

 

“Ron, are you listening?”

 

She was sucking on the strand now. He licked his lips again, “Sorry what?”

 

Mischief danced in her eyes; eyes that seemed to change to a color and shape that Ron recognized with a start.

 

“How long has Hermione been gone?” Tonks asked, her hair was growing longer now, turning browner and bushier.

 

Ron swallowed, “About three months. And Remus?”

 

She shrugged shoulders that were broader. Ron’s eyes traveled from the shoulders to the blouse that was now hugging around her curves and filling out her chest, pulling the fabric.

 

“Are you ready to try now?” she asked.

 

Bringing his eyes to hers, he nodded excitedly. He closed his eyes and concentrated fully on what he was doing and he felt his hair becoming courser, his joints aged and his skin scarred and rough.

 

She moved even closer, he could smell the strawberry scent of the licorice on her breath. Her eyes danced.

 

“You are getting really good at this!”

 

Ron smiled and felt his lips slide over oddly different teeth. Tonks walked around him, checking the transformation from all angles. Ron felt her hands on his shoulder; Hermione’s hands on his shoulder, Remus’ shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“Ron,” and now she had Hermione’s voice too as she moved her hands down his back and rested them on his hips.

 

“Tonks,” he breathed, trying to change his voice to match his new appearance as well. “How’m I doing? Could I pass?”

 

She leaned into his back, resting her forehead in between his shoulder blades and sighed. Her hands slid from his hips, one caressing his abdomen and the other snaked under his trousers and pants and took him into her hands gently. Her sigh turned into a moan and it matched Ron’s.

 

“Getting _so_ good at this.”

 

“Hermione,” Ron shuddered in a voice not his own, forgetting where and who he was for a moment as she tugged lightly against his oddly different hardness.

 

“Oh Remus.”

 


End file.
